


Bruises

by NervaTraian



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: (but not really), Episode: s03e06 Monsters, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Misunderstandings, No sex though, Post-lawsuit, mentions sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervaTraian/pseuds/NervaTraian
Summary: "It wasn't easy after the lawsuit ended."The FireFam walks in on Eddie about to hit Buck, but it's not what it seems like.[Warnings in End Notes]
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 327





	Bruises

It wasn't easy after the lawsuit ended.

Buck came back to work, but Bobby was still reluctant to let Buck on calls. He did ease up after the first shift. But Bobby wasn't the only one who had been mad at Buck.

Throughout Buck's first shift back Eddie had given him the cold shoulder. Resulting in Buck looking like a kicked puppy the entire time.

Things seemed to have changed after that first shift, but there was still distance between them and Eddie sometimes seemed to glare at Buck.

Eddie and Buck had been best friends since shortly after Eddie started working at the 118, which was why it was so shocking to see Eddie hurt Buck.

Bobby, Hen and Chimney had just finished restocking the trucks, when they walked by the locker room. Suddenly they heard a loud metallic sound as if someone had punched a locker. They didn't lose any time running into the locker room, just to see Eddie in front of Buck, who was pushed against the lockers.

"Diaz!" Bobby yelled loudly and Eddie instantly jumped a foot back. Bobby didn't lose any time quickly pushing Eddie further back and away from Buck. Making some space for Chimney and Hen. "What the hell are you thinking?!"

Eddie looked down guilty. But Bobby was still furious. Buck was his teammate, he should have his back, not beating him up in the locker room. He would definitely suspend Eddie, but first he turned around to see Hen and Chim check over Buck. If they had to drive Buck to the hospital he would fire Eddie on the spot.

"Buck, pull your shirt off," Hen ordered.

"What? Why?" Buck asked defensively.

"To check for bruising," Chim explained.

Buck reluctantly unbuttoned his uniform-shirt and pulled it off. He hesitated a moment, looking over at Eddie, before pulling off his t-shirt. Bobby got mad for a second. Was Buck trying to protect Eddie? Buck was too good for this world.

Chimney checked over Buck's back, while Hen looked at a bruise near Buck's collar bone.

"The back doesn't look bruised," Chimney said. But he saw a bruise on Buck's hip disappearing underneath the pants. Chimney gently pulled Buck pants down a tiny bit.

"What are you doing?!" Buck squeaked.

"You got bruises on your hips," Chimney explained and took a closer look. The bruises were shaped like fingers. Chimney took a moment to glare at Eddie before focusing his attention back at the bruises. What was Eddie thinking?

Hen gently pushed down on the bruise around Buck's collar bone and he hissed. "The bruising doesn't seem to be too bad."

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Bobby yelled at Eddie again. "He's your teammate, not your punching bag!"

Eddie frowned. Bobby didn't know why.

Chimney kept looking at the bruises on Buck's hip, something was weird about them. He held his own fingers up to the bruise. They seemed to be pointed in the wrong way. Eddie had to grab Buck from behind for the bruises to make sense and that seemed a weird position to beat someone up in. Chimney looked up at the bruise on Buck's collarbone.

Wait a second!

His eyes widened and he took a step back. "God, Eddie! The guy is on blood thinners! Maybe go a little easy on him next time."

Hen and Bobby whipped their heads around. Did Chimney just say 'next time'?

Buck laughed nervously. "It got a little out of hand at the end. We're gonna be more careful next time," Buck promised. "Can I put my shirt back on?"

Chimney nodded and Buck pulled his t-shirt back on.

"Wait? What is going on?" Bobby asked. Too many things didn't add up here.

Eddie was still frowning. "What are you guys thinking is happening here?"

Hen and Bobby looked at each other. "We thought you were hitting Buck," Hen said.

Eddie's eyes widened. "I would never hurt Buck."

"Then why did you push him and why does he have bruises?" Bobby asked.

But before Buck or Eddie could answer it clicked for Henrietta Wilson. "Oh my God, it's a hickey!"

"What?" Bobby asked. He was still a little lost, but then he saw Buck's nervous smile and Eddie looking stoic. Hen was right.

"Eddie wasn't about to deck me, when you guys walked in," Buck explained. "He was about to-"

"I swear to God, Buckley. Don't you dare finish that sentence," Bobby warned him.

Buck raised his hands in surrender.

Bobby angrily pointed at him and Eddie. "I wanna see you two in my office later, there's paperwork to fill out."

"So... you and Eddie," Hen said with a smirk on her lips.

"Yeah," Buck laughed nervously and smiled gently over at Eddie. His eyes full of love and Eddie's entire face turned soft.

It did seem kinda obvious now.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: It is implied that Eddie is abusing Buck, but he isn't.


End file.
